<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Small Successes by aimarooney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693266">Small Successes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney'>aimarooney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:48:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimarooney/pseuds/aimarooney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Small Successes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Scotty!” You smiled upon seeing the engineer hunched over his desk hard at work.</p><p>“Lassie!” Scotty smiled when he looked up from his work, “What’re you doing?” </p><p>“Well I am done with my work so I thought I would come see how my favorite boss was doing” You smiled. Plopping down on the chair across from his desk.</p><p>“Not so well” Scotty sighed. He looked deflated. “I cannae figure this stupid formula out” </p><p>“Can I take a look?” You asked. You could tell this was probably something he had been staring at all afternoon and just getting him to look away from it would help. </p><p>“Be my guest!” He said pushing he chair over. You stood back up and moved over to the other side of his desk. You leaned over to look at what he was working on. </p><p>You took your time to scan over all of his work so far. After a minute of focusing you suddenly caught Scotty’s mistake.</p><p>“Here” You pointed to his paper. “You dropped this negative. No wonder it wasn’t working out.”</p><p>“What?” Scotty asked, immediately jumping off his chair. His shoulder touching yours as he looked at what you pointed at. He didn’t say anything as he quickly fixed the problem, running through the rest of it with a breeze. </p><p>“Got it!” He shouted excitedly. He turned to you with the biggest smile. “God I could kiss you right now!” </p><p>You eyes widened immediately. You had had a secret crush on Scotty for months and you would want nothing more then for him to close the small gap between you two. </p><p>“I-I didn’t I mean I did but I-” Scotty starts to ramble, looking down at his feet. His cheeks bright red. You smiled at his awkwardness. </p><p>“Kiss me Scotty” You said quietly. He heard you though, his head snapping up looking at you. When he noticed you were serious he didn’t hesitate. He grabbed the sides of your neck and pulled you into a searing kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>